


Offering

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Biting, Boot Kissing, Choking, Dominant Loki, Dubious Consent, F/M, God of Mischief, Loki takes what he wants, Lord Loki, Loss of Virginity, Offering, Rough Sex, Submission, Virgin Sacrifice, acceptance of submission, loki just takes his pleasure, protector of village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From a prompt I received:I would like to go back in time when a village offers a young virgin girl to Loki for protection. She felt attraction to him from her very young age, so, she is aware of the great honor that fell upon her. She would be waiting for this in her entire life. They prepared her for this role, she knows that after the ritual she is to obey her new Lord but she doesn’t mind it at all. She was a loyal devotee of him in her entire life, so, she is willing but nervous. Loki takes her not entirely with a carful manner, in a rather hard way. He is a God after all. The girl was prepared for this and she is happy to be chosen for him.





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Kinda dub con, depending on the way you look at it. And for the record, I’ve used the age 16 because that’s the age limit here. If that makes you uncomfortable DON’T READ IT! Don’t come complaining/arguing to me.

For hundreds of years the small village was under the protection of Loki, God of mischief and lies.

Loki fended off any attacks, whether from wild animals or people. It hadn’t taken long for word to get around and soon the village became very peaceful.

He lived in a mansion on top of a hill that overlooked the working village. He only frequented said village once a year, to collect what he was due in return for protection.

What was he due?

Virgins.

Every year he came down to make peace. Usually with a small speech he’d prepared, then the villagers would erupt into cheers and applause for their protector. But there was also screams. Screams from the poor girl that was to be given to Loki.

The girls always knew of their fate from a young age, if their birthday landed on or just before the date he would come down, they would be chosen. And they almost always put up a fight, begged for someone else to be chosen.

But not this year.

This year, it was me that was being offered to him.

I didn’t sleep at all the previous night. Too scared, excited, nervous… all the emotions mixed into one.

I knew this day was coming, as soon as I was old enough to know about what Loki did and why, I was told of my fate that would happen when I turned sixteen.

When I had my first period, I was given strict instructions from my parents about never allowing another man to touch me.

But everyone in the village knew of my fate, so it wasn’t like I had to fend anyone off. Even when my breasts started filling out more, I didn’t have to worry. Because I, along with everyone else, knew of who was to take my virginity.

Unlike the other virgins that were sacrificed to Loki, I was embracing my fate with open arms. I felt honoured that I was chosen, lucky enough that my birthday landed when it did.

I think Loki knew it too. I remembered last year when he arrived to take the virgin, I was extremely jealous when I watched her go off with him. But he had looked at me, and it had felt like he was seeing into my very soul. Then he’d given me a smirk before turning his attentions on his sacrifice that year.

As usual, she was dragged away by him, screaming and kicking. The stupid bitches didn’t know how lucky they were, getting this great honour bestowed upon them.

I wasn’t going to lie, I was scared. Because I knew it was going to hurt, or so I’d been told anyway. And he was a God, one who you wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of. But I’d accepted this was what I was put on the Earth to do… to be a sex slave for Loki for a year. It was my purpose. To help protect the village.

I opened my wardrobe and saw _the_ dress hanging there. The pure white, lace dress. I had only worn it the once about a month ago to make sure that it fit well. I knew the rules that Loki preferred, no underwear. The dress only and white flat shoes to match.

Once I was dressed, I went to my dresser and picked up an emerald green necklace. I’d found it at market a few years ago and begged my parents to buy it for me. It reminded me of Loki. It wasn’t a secret that green was his colour.

I knew that we weren’t supposed to wear anything else, but I put it on anyway. Because hopefully it would help symbolise that I knew my place with him.

I was just taking one last look at myself in the mirror. I knew when I returned in a years’ time that I wouldn’t be the same girl as when I left. I jumped when there was a knock on my door.

‘Are you ready? We need to go now, sweetheart.’ My mother called in through the door.

‘I’ll meet you out there. I’m just brushing my hair.’ I called back through to her, then I heard her go downstairs.

I knew that they weren’t worried about me trying to run away. They knew I was happy with my fate. Unlike a girl a few years ago, who tried to make an escape by climbing out of her window right before Loki was due to arrive. She had started to run from the village, but Loki captured her. I think he enjoyed the thrill of the chase, as he didn’t seem angry with the rest of the villagers for allowing it to happen.

Taking a deep breath, I left my room and went out into the street. All of the villagers had already gathered by the church in the centre of the village. As I walked there, everyone started whispering and some weren’t happy with the necklace I was wearing, claiming I would make him angry for wearing something else that I wasn’t supposed to.

When I reached the church gates, I turned and looked at the crowds. That made me feel even more nervous, I was visibly shaking when my parents came up to me and gave me a hug. None of them said anything, but I knew they loved me.

All the whispering was silenced in an instant, you could’ve heard a pin drop it was that quiet. I looked and saw Loki walking up the street, straight towards me. His cape flowed out behind him while he walked with large, purpose-filled strides.

My shaking worsened with every step he took. But deep inside of me, there was excitement too. When he was just a few feet away, I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk spread across his face.

My parents moved away from me, so it was just me when Loki stepped up right into my space. Right on front of me, towering over my tiny frame in comparison. I’d never been this close to him, it was already making my breathing difficult. Knowing this man, this _God_ , was going to take me in every way possible a man could…

He reached out and hooked my chin with one of his long fingers, tilting my head up so I was to meet his eyes.

‘Well, aren’t you a cute little thing.’ He purred, eyeing me up and down. ‘And it’s nice to finally have one that isn’t running away or fighting. You know your fate, like a good girl.’

I basked in his praise, knowing it was the best I could ever receive. I felt a delightful shiver run through my entire body.

Loki turned to stand beside me, his hand came up to rest on the back of my neck, underneath my hair. He squeezed, not enough to hurt, enough to let me know that he was very much in charge.

‘Once again, you have all pleased me. I shall continue to protect over you all, and I thank you for this gift. Which I know I shall enjoy very much.’ He looked down at me again, I couldn’t look at him, I just looked straight ahead of me while everyone cheered in joy.

Then I knew what was to happen next. He turned to face me and I did the same. He touched my shoulder gently, giving me the silent signal. I slowly went down to my knees on front of him and bent right over to kiss each of his boot in turn.

‘Thank you… My Lord. For choosing and accepting me. I devote myself, body and soul to you. To use me as you wish. I will not disobey nor disrespect My Lord. I am grateful for this opportunity. And I thank you for wanting to use my body for your pleasure, for that’s my sole purpose for being on this Earth. To serve you.’ My voice was slightly shaky, but I had recited the words over and over for years, so it was like breathing to me.

Loki was slightly surprised with the truth in my voice while I spoke, and that I remembered it all off by heart. As previously, the girls had all been reluctant to say it and had to be told to repeat after someone. Being forced to recite it.

‘Rise, pet. Let us go.’ Loki said firmly.

I got up to my feet and quickly brushed the dirt off my knees, the bottom of my white dress was slightly dusty. But that was to be expected.

Before we set off, he reached out and took hold of the necklace I was wearing. He narrowed his eyes at me, I felt my stomach flip thinking I was in trouble, but to my relief his smile widened.

‘This pleases me.’ He growled low, hunger visible in his eyes.

I walked behind him down the main street, to the edge of the village where there was a horse and carriage waiting to take us up the hill to his mansion. I sat opposite him in the small carriage and he eyed me up like his next meal.

‘Let me see your gift to me.’ He demanded, his tone low.

I pulled my dress up around my waist and spread my legs open so he could see. I felt my cheeks burning bright red, and a flush crept up over my chest.

His eyes felt like they were burning into me down there. He hummed in approval and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. I had been freshly waxed down there that morning, just for him. As I’d been told to do.

Then he surprised me. ‘Come here.’ He patted his thigh.

I didn’t disobey, no matter how thrown off I was. I hadn’t been told about this happening. I moved over and sat on his lap, I could feel his bulge press up against me. Making me feel a little scared for what was to come. He was huge, I knew he was. And I wasn’t. I was really small.

His large and powerful hand forced its way between my legs and he touched me _there._ I was a little aroused, he purred when he felt my wetness. But it still didn’t prepare me for when he roughly thrust two fingers straight up there, inside me. I let out a yelp and my body tried to move away, but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged hard.

‘Keep still.’ He warned.

I did. Even though it was difficult, I stayed still on his lap while his fingers pushed up into me. It hurt, his fingers were long and it was really uncomfortable as he wiggled them about.

‘Mmm, just wanted to check you are indeed a virgin still.’ He chuckled darkly and pressed a kiss to my head, that confused me.

He removed his fingers and there was a small bit of blood, which was no wonder really because of the force he’d used. He pressed his fingers to my lips.

‘Clean my fingers, pet.’ His eyes darkened when I parted my lips and flicked my tongue across his digits, cleaning them. I felt revolted at the taste of myself, but I desperately wanted to please my new Lord.

‘Good girl.’ He praised when he removed them from my mouth.

The carriage stopped, we’d arrived at his mansion. He didn’t bother to show me around, or to show me my room yet. He took me straight to _his_ room, and I knew exactly what was about to happen.

In a shimmer of green his armour disappeared from his body. My eyes widened when I looked at his naked body. I had never seen a naked man before. He was beautiful. Muscly, strong, powerful looking. And his cock was hard, standing tall and proud. I couldn’t stop staring at it.

‘Take off your dress.’

I managed to tear my eyes away from him long enough to take off the dress. My embarrassment returned now, being completely naked before him. My nipples were hard, and I knew it wasn’t from the coolness of the room, and so did he.

He stalked over towards me, somehow still looking incredibly intimidating even while naked. My shaking continued while he circled me, touching me here and there… Making me squeak when he squeezed my bum before coming to stand on front of me.

He grabbed at my breasts, squeezing tightly and then he rubbed over my nipples. I gasped when he pinched them roughly. But suddenly the fear arrived when he wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed tightly.

He backed me up until my legs hit the bed, I went tumbling down but he was with me the entire way. Loki moved over my body, hand still tightly around my neck and compromising my breathing. There was a wicked look in his eyes as he crushed his lips upon mine.

I thought I was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, but he released my neck just in time to stop me from blanking out. He bit hard on my lower lip, tugging against it to make me cry out. But I didn’t say or push him away, I knew this was it. I had to lie there and take what he did to me.

In a sign of submission, I put my arms up above me. Showing that I was his. Letting him know I was accepting this willingly.

He reached down and pushed my legs apart, then forced his body between them. I felt the tip of him press against my softness. This was it. This was really happening.

I looked down, to try and see where we were going to join. But he grabbed my face, by my cheeks, and squeezed them tightly in warning. ‘Keep your eyes on me.’

My shaking continued tenfold, I couldn’t stop my body from doing it.

Loki didn’t prepare me, it seemed the only preparation I was getting was what he did to me in the carriage… When he forced his cock into me, I screamed so loud I thought my voice was going to break.

It hurt. A lot.

His cock made my body bend to its will, to mould around him no matter how painful it was. There was only a little lubrication from my own arousal, but it was nowhere near enough for how rough and large he was.

Loki grunted and his nose scrunched up as he pushed himself as deep as he possibly could into me, pushing past that barrier. It felt like he was tearing me from the inside, like he was in my stomach. It was an intense pressure, along with so much pain.

How I managed to keep my arms up above me, I don’t know. Tears rolled down over my cheeks, that he softly kissed away. It was so soft in comparison to what was going on between my legs… to what was going on _inside_ me.

I whimpered when he started to thrust against me, his balls slapping against me and I knew I was going to be bruised on the inside. My body was forced to bend to his will, to accept his imposing presence inside me.

‘Ohhh, so tight.’ He growled, still moving quickly over me.

The pain was still there, but it became dull. It took time, but I was able to start feeling slight pleasure, which helped. But I knew it wasn’t about _my_ pleasure, it was about _his_. I was merely a toy, _a hole,_ for him to use in whatever way he deemed fit.

One of his hands gathered mine together and held tight, his other hand went to my neck again. I felt scared when his fingers wrapped around my neck, squeezing. I just had to hope he wouldn’t completely lose control and kill me… But if he did, there would be no greater way to go than by at his hand.

His movements became more urgent, rushed. They weren’t as calculated and precise as they had been. He was just driving himself into me in a deranged, slightly manic, way. It was almost as if he was trying to climb inside of me.

I whimpered and cried softly at his assault of my body. My oxygen kept coming and going when he decided. It started to go black, but then he would stop squeezing and allow me to breathe. But I was sore, so sore.

He moved his hand from my neck entirely and instead replaced his lips there. But I wasn’t expecting it when he bit me, hard. I screamed out in pain when he placed one particularly harsh thrust at the same time as the bite.

Then he finally came. I felt his warmth flood me. Oddly, it felt slightly soothing. Like it was easing the rawness inside of me.

I couldn’t stop crying when he stopped his movements and just lay on top of me. The weight of him was crushing me, but I didn’t dare tell him or ask him to move.

Luckily, he moved to the side once he got his breath back. And he slipped out of me. I felt so empty, and sore. I looked down and saw the mess of his come mixed with blood. He’d truly broken me.

But all I could feel was grateful.

‘Th… thank… thank you… My Lord.’


End file.
